At the present, the type of AC-driven PDPs which are generally commercialized is the type of surface discharge PDP. In the type of surface discharge PDP, phosphors formed on the rear-side substrate are allowed to emit light, and a displaying process is carried out through an optical filter placed on the front-side substrate. Although the optical filter is prepared so as to weaken reflected light, the optical filter also weakens the light emission from the phosphors simultaneously.
Patent Document 1 has disclosed a PDP in which at least one portion of the front-side substrate or the filter is colored so that this color is subtraction-mixed with a color demonstrated by a discolored dielectric layer covering the electrodes on the front-side substrate to provide a black color; thus, the PDP can reduce externally-incident light reflected light and subsequently improve bright room contrast.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2006-339142